Journey of Revolution
by emjalen
Summary: Rising tensions on a mission where Ahsoka must act as a burlesque dancer and Rex her hustler push the two to the edge, and, when safe, the tension explodes into a passionate night between captain and commander. The aftermath leads to serious misunderstands between the two that is nothing less than tragic. Original version. Sequel to the Catalyst by Jade Max.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the cartoon show Star Wars: The Clone Wars or anything affiliated with it.

**Setting: **The Resolute, about 6 months before the Citadel

**Summary:** An intense mission forces Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex to face emotions they weren't ready to deal with; the resulting turnout after a passionate night is nothing less than disastrous to their relationship and their states' of mind.

_*There is a prequel to this story: Catalyst, written by the lovely Jade_Max. While I would recommend reading it, you don't have to in order to understand this story. _

Ahsoka knew she was out of it. Listless. Quiet. Lifeless. It was so different from how she usually acted that even in through the cotton walls she'd wrapped her mind in, Ahsoka could feel her troopers' concern. She had to act better, force herself to be who she had been. She failed, because even if she tried, there is no try. So the looks and rumors and hushed cafeteria conversations. She'd always gotten odd looks from the clones, especially the new troopers. After all, she was the General's snippy Padwan learner who considered rules more of guidelines than things she actually had to do.

This though, this was different and everyone knew it. It was-

Running into Fives in the hallways, not paying any attention to where she was going and failing to pick up on his presence in the Force. His concern visible in eyes so similar to someone else's that it hurt, hoping he didn't pick up on the tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright, sir?"

_She was backed against the wall, its surface cool and hard against her back, honey brown eyes gone black drilling into her, and couldn't help her gasp at his hunger._

It was going through the food line in the mess and discovering when she got to the end of it that she didn't actually get anything. She stood there, staring at her gray tray, before shrugging and putting it back. She wasn't hungry anyways. When she turned, she bumped into quiet Echo, who saw and heard _everything _it seemed and flinched at the concern written in the line of his brow. Could Echo who had his finger on the pulse of life in the _Resolute _know? He opened his mouth to speak-

_Her wrists pinned to the wall, hard, as his mouth descended on her's, the only sound in the room her shocked mewl-_

"Are you alright, sir?"

She could only nod her head mutely and hope he thought the flush burning in her face was embarrassment at doing something as silly as picking up a tray and not eating anything. Jedi could not be attached, and her stomach threatened to revolt.

It was Anakin taking over as he always did when she gave the briefings, only this time she didn't protest. Or glare. Or even look at him. She stood silent, gazing absently into space as Jesse kept glancing at her, confusion and expectation on his face. Everyone except the new clones who didn't know her very well were waiting for her reaction, but Ahsoka was somewhere else.

_Her hands ran over his armor, frantically looking for a clasp to get it off, desperate to feel his hot skin. Rough, callused hands found their way under her shirt, and her legs gave out._

She was brought back at Anakin's sharp- "Dismissed!"

Troopers began to move out to their assigned battle positions, and she avoided watching the departure of a certain clone with jaig markings. Ahsoka knew she had a lot to learn about battle, but even she knew that distraction could and would kill you.

"Sir?"

Jesse, always teasing about something, stared at her with worried tawny eyes, bucket in hand as the others moved out. "Are you alright?"

Ahsoka did her best to give him a wan smile and said something. She couldn't remember what.

It was sitting with her knees curled up to her chest on a practice mat in a corner of the sparring room, waiting for Skyguy to arrive.

One of the clones looked over at her curiously- Coric- and asked, "Are you alright, sir? Did you strain anything?"

Of, of course. She'd forgotten. Usually, she'd warm up first. But today…not today. Her decision had nothing to do with the ache in her bones, the shortness in her breath at seeing a certain blond haired clone, or the fatigue slowing her energetic stride.

_He made short work of her shirt, and she finally, finally found the clasps on his armor. Not soon enough, she was naked, pressed up against his body suit and soaking in his heat. He pulled away, holding her at arms length as she protested, and stared at her, eyes dark with desire and wild. Then he crushed her to him and began ravishing her mouth. She stumbled backward and tripped over the bed, bringing him down on top of her as she cried out-_

"I'm fine Coric," she managed. "Just not in the mood for sparring for Skyguy at this sadistic hour of the morning. I swear, he's doing this on purpose to get back at for that crack I made about him and flying. And it's totally true!"

With a few snips and a smile, she could get away with anything. She had to, because if someone guessed…well, it didn't really bear thinking about.

It would mean separation. It would mean disgrace. It would mean a loss of trust and disappointment. It would mean the end of her as a commander and Rex as a captain. So she lied, even though Jedi weren't supposed to lie, and wondered if the other Jedi could see the darkness in her heart.

It was standing in infirmary, and having Kix eye the suspiciously finger shaped bruises on her hip that had also taken a blaster wound and a grazing from stone.

His voice was suspiciously cautious, quiet- "Is there anything you want to tell me Commander?"

_She was on her back, one leg thrown over his shoulder, the other pinned down on the bed. She squirmed and cried as his mouth moved lower and lower, the pain of his hand bruising her hip with the force of his grip all but forgotten._

She gave Kix a sheepish smile. "I lost my grip on the security strap, coming down in on the vanguard. One of Torrent Company grabbed me- thank the Force."

She rolled her eyes.

Not that Ahsoka had ever been so unbalanced before as to nearly fall out of a transport before. Still, it was possible, and with the heat and adrenaline of battle clouding their memories, no one would contradict her if Kix went around asking. So she lied to the medic.

"Skyguy would have been _insufferable_ in his lectures if I had actually _fallen_ out of the transport. I don't even want to imagine how unbearable he'd be for the next month," she added a shudder as she twisted her face into a grimace. It didn't take much effort- just thinking about Skyguy's lectures could be annoyed-migraine inducing.

Kix frowned at her, though whether because he sensed she wasn't telling the truth or because of her blatant disrespect, she didn't know. Then he glanced up and behind her, face smoothing out.

"Captain."

Heart suddenly racing, she froze for a second before turning around, praying to the Force that her face was somewhat normal. Rex stood there, fully armored and streaked with dirt and blood. She couldn't see his eyes through the visor, but she felt the heat of his regard on her hip before he focused his attention on Coric, asking for the casualties.

Some reminders couldn't be washed away by anything but time.

It was curling up in a forgotten corner of the Resolute where she was sure no one could find her, avoiding sleeping. Avoiding her bed. No one but Chopper knew she was here, and Chopper wouldn't tell anyone. Not even his captain.

_After waking up to an empty bed and being coldly shut down when she tried to talk to him, on top of being ignored and spoken to with painful formality when he couldn't, her battered heart had had enough._

_Blinking back tears and knowing that if she went to her room, she'd break down in such a fashion that her Master would feel it through the Force, she got out of the control room._

No one knew of a hidden corner of the Resolute, half-hidden by machinery and awkward design. It was her sanctuary, a place to meditate and to pace and rage. Now, it would become something else.

Barely restraining the urge to run, she made her way, the halls thankfully empty of people. It'd be odd at any other time, but this was the deep space, third rotation shift. Most of the troopers were asleep, and those who weren't were on duty.

Her chest was heaving despite her efforts at stifling back her tears, and she quickened her pace. Finally, she reached her sanctuary, and ducked in. Staggering, she collapsed to the side, wrapping herself into a ball as she let herself cry.

Chest heaving with the strength of her agony, she curled by even tighter as she fought for breathe, wailing. It hurt. It hurt so much. Why had he rejected her? She couldn't loose him- she couldn't. He taught her, supported her, laughed with her, anchored her. Skyyguy was her master, but he was her best friend. They were partners. How could he throw that away?

Shuddering under the force of her agony, she didn't hear the noise. A hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped in surprise, spinning around as she reached for the lightsaber that wasn't there.

Chopper, face as gruesome as ever, stood in front of her, eyebrow raised. Being the only man in the 501st who neither treated her like a Jedi or a commander, simply another fighter, Ahsoka liked him but wasn't sure if he liked her. She didn't know what she had to say, what she had to do, how she had to react to cover up her secret because no one could no. That's what her head said. But her heart didn't listen.

"Commander, are you alright?"

A lot of words for taciturn Chopper, and the irony of the concern on his face for her- after all he'd gone through- was not lost on her. She couldn't help it. She began to laugh, then hiccupped, and started sobbing as she fell to the floor.

"I'm not alright!" she managed between shudders. "Why do- hiccup- people keep asking me that?"

Then she lost it. Later, she would disappointed in herself, in her weakness. But that was later. Now, she'd cry and allow herself to be trapped somewhere between a child and an adult.

Chopper sank to his knees beside her, hand hovering unsurely over her shoulder, looking both alarmed and confused. "Commander, are you hurt? Do you need medical care?"

She shook her head, and tried futilely to get control of herself, pulling on the Force. She failed.

"Should I get the General?" she shook her head frantically that. Force, it would be a disaster beyond thinking about if Skyguy saw her like this! Because Anakin would ask, would want to know why his padawan was upset. Girl issues would derail him, but not other Jedi.

Chopper's thoughts raced. What the kriff was he supposed to do with a crying female?

"What about Captain Rex?" For a second, his name froze her in place, her sobs catching in her throat as her heart tried to go up it at the same time.

Then she jolted to her feet, throwing Chopper off balance as he rose awkwardly with her.

"No!" she all but shouted. "You can't get him- Chopper, don't. He wouldn't come anyways, he-" she cringed at the thought, folding in on herself again, collapsing to the floor.

It hurt so much; she couldn't- **wouldn't** take it anymore-

Then, she felt arms wrap around her, and she fell into Chopper without reserve. She was held tight against a chest, and arms wrapped around her as she cried. Her last thought was that Chopper would keep her safe- he knew about keeping secrets.

After all, Ahsoka Tano was a Jedi, and the Jedi are nothing but not good at keeping secrets.

_This piece was originally published in the late spring/early summer of 2012, and was my first real story. I took it down, planning on doing revisions, but when my laptop crashed for the second time and the TCW show ended, my inspiration pretty much dried up, gave up, and died regarding this story. _

_What you just read was the original chapter, in all it's dubious, first real story glory. __**Jade_Max**__, along with having written the prequel I mentioned above, is also, with my permission and delight, going to write the revised revision of JoR that I planned on. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the cartoon show Star Wars: The Clone Wars or anything affiliated with it.

**Setting: **The Resolute, about 6 months before the Citadel

_*There is a prequel to this story: Catalyst, written by the lovely Jade_Max. While I would recommend reading it, you don't have to in order to understand this story._

* * *

_He woke suddenly, body reacting to a mental alarm for first shift. Disorientation rushed through his dazed brain. His alarm wasn't going off. The sheets under him were softer than his, the room alien with candles and the smell of incense. It was bigger, softer, and far warmer. This was definitely __**not **__his bunk. Then he looked over at the teenager sleeping next to him and memory flooded back to him._

_Wide blue eyes staring up at him as he pinned her against the wall, the desperate, pleading sounds she made as he played her body, the feel of her skin like rough silk, the smooth texture of her motrals, the taste of her mouth as he ravaged it, how she felt all tight and slick and fever hot around him._

_Ahsoka lay there, curled in a ball, eyelashes a crescent shadow on her cheek as her chest moved slowly up and down. She made a sleepy sound as he lifted the cover off, and then curled up tighter in protest to the lack of warmth._

_Rex's soul went still._

She was watching him. He resisted the urge to shift, and stood rock still, in a soldier's pose. General Skywalker's voice, impatient and determined, drifted through him, and in the back of his mind, Rex recorded the debriefing.

For all purposes, he appeared to be the perfect captain because that was what he'd been trained to be. As Skywalker had not greeted him with his lightsaber drawn, Rex felt relatively safe that the Jedi did not know what had occurred between his Padwan and his captain. His commander though…

Ahsoka wasn't as focused.

Her face appeared intent on the star chart, but her eyes flickered toward him. He didn't look at her, didn't even so much as shift in her way- but he could feel her gaze focused on him like a laser.

Rex couldn't look at her. He couldn't bear to see the betrayal, the disgust, and the possible hate in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to stand it, though he knew he should soldier up and face the consequences of his actions. He had hurt his best friend, his partner, his commander, and there was no forgiveness in his mind for his actions.

Self-loathing and hate filled him. He had _bruised_ her, laughing, strong, and wildly beautiful Ahsoka.

The delicate balance he had been maintaining in their relationship as Ahsoka had continued to grow older was destroyed. Her age- and the developments that accompanied it- had been a fact he had tried to ignore for awhile now. So Rex had drawn lines, called her _little 'un_ even though she wasn't and treated her like he would a student. He had done a good job of it- up until that _blasted_ mission he had volunteered to go on with her. The invisible lines drawn in the sand were not only now visible, but mangled and broken. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know why he had acted like he had. He didn't know how to fix this. So…he ignored it, like a good trooper did.

* * *

"_Captain Rex," General Kenobi's voice was calm and crisp. Coruscanti. Jedi._

"_As you know, General Skywalker_ _has once again pulled off a landing that has resulted in him being regulated to a bacta tank for the next week."_

_The Jedi hesitated, the barest pause of breath. When he spoke, his tone was softer._

"_I don't know if you were aware, but General Skywalker and Commander Tano were scheduled to go on an undercover mission. They were to leave in a couple of days, but now…" Kenobi spread his hands futilely._

_Rex had known, Ahsoka having told him. But Kenobi wouldn't expect a Jedi padwan to confide to a clone captain._

"_Sir?"_

_General Kenobi sighed. "The mission is unusual, a gathering of intelligence instead of a sabotage or break in. Normally the Council wouldn't give such a… delicate mission to a Padwan, nonetheless Anakin's, but we need every available knight in the field and Ahsoka was thought to be able to… handle herself the best in the situation. Anakin was merely there to play a small part and act as back up."_

_Rex's gut clenched as he thought about what Ahsoka had told him and how the Jedi could be expecting her to "handle" herself. Why though, was Kenobi telling him this? If Ahsoka was leaving, the General would simply tell him that he, or another Jedi, was in command._

"_Normally I'd go myself," Kenobi continued, "but I am too well known and needed in the field. You, however, Captain, have a record of handling yourself well on unorthodox missions."_

_A distinct feeling of unease washed through him. Instincts, gained in the lethal dance of battle, began whispering._

_Kenobi paused. "This is not an order, Captain. If you accept the mission and wish to change your mind after hearing the parameters or the part you will be expected to play, no one will stop you."_

_The Jedi then grimaced, showing honest distaste on his face._

"_This is not a straightforward or honorable mission Captain. Unfortunately, Republic intelligence demands it. No one, not myself, General Skywalker, or the Council will hold it against you if you so choose not to do it."_

_Rex had a good idea of the part he would have to play. There was no question of him not accepting. Partners watched each others backs. Friends eliminated the dangers before it got to there in the first place._

"_Sir, I accept. What are the parameters of the mission, sir?"_

* * *

"What do you think, Rex?" Skywalker looked across at him, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't heard.

Everyone in the control room was looking at him, including Ahsoka, waiting for his reply.

"It seems sound, General," he replied, his tone sounding firm.

Skywalker nodded at his answer, it apparently having actually contributed something, and dismissed the meeting. Rex quickly left, striding quickly as he headed toward the bridge.

"Rex!"

At the sound of his name he stopped, feeling chained to the floor as Ahsoka caught up with him, only to stop suddenly, all but skidding to a halt. A couple of weeks ago, he would have teased her. A couple of weeks ago, she wouldn't have had to chase after him-he would have been the one chasing after her.

"I," she began, only to stop. She took a breath, her chest rising. "Rex, we need to talk. About the mission. And"- she flushed- "about last night."

He froze, and memories flashed through him.

_Ahsoka looking at him dubiously, clearly not confident of the Council's plan._

_The lustful eyes of every man in the catina on her as she made her entrance as the next act with nothing but a piece of filmy blue silk and golden chains on._

_The undulating way she moved as she danced on stage, playing the part of a pretty whore._

_The way her hips sashayed as she gave the separatist target a lap dance, her head thrown back to reveal the slender lines of her neck._

_The glint of success in her eyes as she revealed the data chip, full of separatist codes in her hand, successfully taken from the enemy._

_The coldness of their run through the city, dodging blaster bolts and trying to loose the enemy._

_Being crushed together in a tight alley, breath mingling as they tried not to pant and hide from their pursers._

_The sudden shock of red blood against the blue fabric, her eyes widening as she felt the pain._

_The feel of her skin as he spread bacta gel on her arm, her breath warm on his face._

_The way his heart began pounding in chest as they locked gazes, only to wrench away as he heard the distant landing of the __**Resolute**__._

_The sudden chatter as he and Ahsoka came in sight of his brothers, and the slack shock, admiration, lust, and very male appreciation of their teenage commander clear on their faces._

_Lying on his bunk, staring at the ceiling as the sway of Ahsoka's hips as she danced replayed in his head._

_The sudden noise of his comm going off, and Ahsoka's voice, hushed with strain, asking him to come to her room so they could talk._

_The dimness in her rooms unable to mute the bright azure of her eyes as she bit her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest, breasts visible against her shirt as she gazed up at him and stuttered._

_Feeling every bit of his control snap, his lust no longer restrained by his honor or his respect, deep admiration, and loyalty to her washed away by the fire roaring through his body._

_Then- Her gasp, her lips against his, the feel of her skin, her fingers fluttering against his armor, her tripping backwards and him following her as he started to take her on the bed, out on control._

_His horror in the morning as he woke, remembered his actions, and saw her body marred by bites and bruises in the shape of his hand._

_The knowledge that he irrecoverably destroyed his precious friendship with her, that he had done the unforgivable and hurt her, that he had betrayed her by not treating her with the delicate respect and deep care she deserved._

He stepped away from Ahsoka, putting his helmet on. His voice was coldly professional as he answered her, captain to commander.

"There's nothing to discuss Commander. I've already filed the mission report." With that, he walked away, not noticing the sudden wetness in her eyes.

He numbly walked to the bridge, and firmly shut away the thought that because of his lose of control, he had lost the most important person in his life.

And Rex didn't know who he was anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the cartoon show Star Wars: The Clone Wars or anything affiliated with it.

**Setting: **0900: The end of the battle planning session between General Skywalker, Commander Tano, Captain CT-7567, and ARC Troopers CT-21-0408 and CT-27-5555

* * *

Ahsoka stared at the star chart in front of her and tried desperately to pay attention to her master's battle strategy.

She exhaled, in an effort to concentrate, and took in the emotions of those around her. Echo, focused with thoughts racing. Fives, interested, but shifty with pent up energy. Her master, excited yet serious. Rex-

She exhaled sharply- the exercise failed. It was to no use- involuntarily her eyes flickered across the chart in an effort to catch his eyes.

He looked- serious. Calm. Professional. Nothing like he had last night when-

Rex, with a look she could only describe as hunger, raking black eyes down her naked torso, lingering on her heaving breasts, as he pinned her easily to the bed with a hand.

Rex, biting her collarbone as his hands caressed and pinched her montrals, making her yelp.

Rex, his mouth sensuously torturing her breast as his hands explored her belly and thighs as she gasped his name.

Rex, his big strong hands parting her legs as he-

Ahsoka felt heat spread across her cheeks and down her neck, her montrals flushing as she glanced over at him yet again. His eyes seemed to be focused everywhere but her and she felt the confusion present since she'd woke up swirl through her.

She rolled over, tangling her legs in the sheets, and stubbornly kept her eyes shut. If she didn't see the light, maybe she could fall back asleep.

Stretching in an effort to get comfortable, she abruptly froze as her legs protested. Then, she remembered everything.

Her and Rex- all tangled and hot together as he drove her mad-having noises ripped from her-what he tasted like-what he felt like-how they had…

Ahsoka jerked upright in bed, blue eyes flashing open as she wildly looked around. No Rex. Her rooms were empty, the sheets beside her cold, empty. She was alone, and not even an imprint of his head remained.

A sick feeling started to roll in her stomach, and Ahsoka tried to turn her attention back to the star chart.

She had evidently missed something, because Anakin had already zoomed out of the map and asked, "What do you think, Rex?"

Rex, voice throwing her in a flashback, answered, "It seems sound, General." Echo, standing beside Ahsoka, gave Rex a curious look.

Skyguy nodded, blue eyes glinting. "Dismissed men. We'll meet tomorrow, at 1400. The invasion will occur, providing everything is on schedule, at 1900. Go get some rest."

Turning away before her master could sense anything, she hurried out after Rex. He was striding quickly down the hallway, moving at a faster clip than she'd ever seen him walk.

"Rex!" she called, and he stopped, waiting for her. She caught up, and then couldn't move any closer. Desire, uncertainty, and embarrassment flowed through her body as she gazed up at his face.

Before she could loose her nerve, she started, "I-" The words choked in her throat as she looked into his eyes.

Taking a breath, she blurted, "Rex, we need to talk." What if he thought she was being silly? Or too uncertain? Or unprofessional? "About the mission," she added quickly. "And"- Oh Force, she could feel her skin heating up- "About last night."

Words finally out, she waited for his response.

Rex… went still. Every feature froze, his eyes widening every so slightly. She could see his neck muscles becoming rigid, and his right fist clenched softly into a ball. Timidly, she reached through the Force for him, and felt- revulsion. Dread. Uncertainty.

She felt her eyes begin to water as he abruptly slammed his helmet on. His voice was colder than she'd ever heard it as he answered her, "There's nothing to discuss Commander. I've already filed the mission report."

Then, he turned and walked away.

Ahsoka stood there, frozen. A tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek. He'd… She'd…He was disgusted with her. He hadn't enjoyed what they'd done, was clearly repulsed by it. He…

Numbly, she started down the hallway as she furiously blinked back the moisture in her eyes. Rex was sickened by her. He-her best friend, her captain, her confidant, her battle partner- she'd driven him away. Somehow, she had ruined their friendship. What had she done? She had thought…

Ahsoka was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Fives until she slammed into him. Staggering back, she looked up at the ARC trooper, who looked exactly like Rex yet not at all similar to him.

An armored hand had grabbed her arm to keep her from landing on her butt. A worried Fives peered down at her. "Are you alright, sir?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not the cartoon show Star Wars: The Clone Wars or anything affiliated with it.

**Setting: **Interlude in CT-21-0408 a.k.a. ARC Trooper Echo's head

* * *

Not many people noticed Echo. Though he was an ARC trooper, he was quiet. The only brother quieter than Echo was Chopper, and Chopper wasn't a brother person. When Echo did speak, it was usually to spout some fact or regulation or, on rare occasions, the exact lyrics to a bawdy drinking song. He appeared to be nothing like his best friend Fives.

Echo, however, saw and heard a lot more than his brothers gave him credit for. He knew things no one else did.

Echo knew the exact amount of rations it took to keep the troopers at optimal functioning. He knew how fast it took a trooper to die from blood loss from a blaster shot and how long it took for that same trooper to go into shock from a lost limb.

He knew that Senator Chuchi and Chopper were in love and that the other clone snuck away to see her sometimes, except the one time she had snuck into the barracks in the middle of the night.

He knew that General Kenobi kept a very illegal bottle of an alcoholic substance stashed under his bunk and drank it when Skywalker crashed yet another fighter or ended up in a bacta tank.

He knew that Jesse as angry at Gus because of something that happened on Kamino that had humiliated Jesse. Equally, he knew that Gus was angry at Jesse for what he thought was a complete overreaction and that the last time Gus had seen Jesse, he had spiked Jesse's caff with a laxative.

He knew that his General was far fonder of Senator Amidala than a Jedi should be. His eyes lit up whenever he saw the Senator, and he muttered a lot under his breath, usually swear words, when he heard she had taken larger risks than was expected of her station.

He knew the exact layout of the Senate's budget and how much debt they were in to the Banking Clans.

He knew that Kix had a serious disagreement with Coric on how to treat nerve injuries and the two hadn't spoke for three days because of it. He knew that it had stemmed from Coric treating a man from Torrent Company who hadn't healed right and was sent back to Kamino.

He knew that Fives had once killed a separatist agent by breaking his neck instead of shooting him and that while the incident had shaken his brother, it hadn't shaken him near as much as it should have.

He knew the exact amount of fuel and energy it took to keep the Resolute running at optimum.

He knew that Commander Cody had been in the same training rotation as Sergeant Slick on Kamino and that the commander had been surly for a month after the sergeant was revealed as a traitor.

He knew that Gree admired his General more than he should and that she had cried once on his shoulder after she thought her Padwan Barriss Offee was dead.

He knew that the Resolute's cook, a brother named Jak, secretly spiked the caff for the third shift.

Despite not gossiping, Echo knew a lot more than anyone gave him credit for. There was something that Echo didn't know though.

He didn't know what was going to happen to his Commander, Jedi Padwan Ahsoka Tano, the one female every man in Torrent Company would die for. He didn't know what would happen when the Jedi found out how attached Ahsoka was not only to Torrent Company, but to the Captain.

He didn't know if she would die in battle, another too young Jedi casualty. He didn't know how she would handle her ever growing anger at the Jedi Council. He didn't know if General Skywalker would ever see his padwan as the growing young woman she was. He didn't know if General Kenobi would ever see her as anything but his former apprentice's padwan.

He didn't know how his captain and commander where going to handle the relationship that was budding between them. He didn't know how Ahsoka would react if Rex died in battle. He didn't know if Rex would allow himself to truly enjoy Ahsoka's instinctive trust and fierce loyalty. He didn't know if Ahsoka knew that Rex tried to see her as nothing else but a Jedi padwan because if Rex let himself see her as a woman, he'd want her too much. He didn't know if Ahsoka would let herself fall in love with Rex. He didn't know if Rex would ever admit to himself that he was in love with the commander.

There was a lot Echo didn't know about the commander and the captain, and the uncertainties sometimes woke him up at night.

Most of all, Echo didn't know what had happened on the secret mission that had resulted in a bleeding Ahsoka dressed in nothing more than a skimpy stage outfit showing up at the Resolute with huge eyes and a too quiet Rex.

No, Echo knew none of this, but he was soon going to realize that something had deeply shaken the relationship between his captain and commander and that their relationship would change, irreparable from something no one could comprehend.

What the ARC trooper had never predicted was that he was going die only months after lying in his bunk, worrying about Ahsoka and Rex as he stared at the ceiling.

The one factor Echo had never thought of in the whole dynamic was Order 66.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor do I have any affiliation with the cartoon show Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any of the George Lucas owned Star Wars franchise.

**Setting: **Torrent Company's showers

_*This was a piece that actually got cut out of the original story. It's a bit disjointed with the rest of the story, but I figured, while I was posting the original Original, why not? This is the only and last sort of happy chapter of this story, ye be warned. _

* * *

Steam misted throughout the locker room as showers ran. Voices echoed loudly through the massive room as troopers prepared for their shifts.

Rex didn't pay much attention to his brothers' banter as about half the 501st good-naturedly ragged on and joked with each other. Turning off the water from the sanisteam, he ducked out of the stall and grabbed his towel.

Roughly, he dried the moisture from his buzz, and started toweling down, bending over.

He heard a choked gasp behind him.

" Captain Rex- I…what happened to your back?"

Conversations abruptly died, and clones, in various stages of dress, turned to look at their frozen captain.

Rex straightened sharply, and then winced as his back twinged in pain. His mind raced as he tried to think of what the trooper was talking about.

Gasping into Ahsoka's mouth, he tightened his grip on her hips, their bodies slippery from sweat. She moaned as he thrust back into her, and, as she struggled to hold his back, he felt small trails of fire erupt on muscle and bone as her nails dug in.

He cut his thoughts off, hard. Did the marks her nails left look like slash marks?

Just about everyone in the locker room was starting at him, curiosity rampant on every face but no one daring to move or make a sound.

A half-broken choking sound echoed and everyone turned to Echo, who looked abruptly uncomfortable. The noise broke the silence. Speculations were abruptly being voiced as everyone tried to figure out what woman the captain had fucked so… enthusiastically.

The trooper who had asked the question, a shiny by the lack of scars over muscle, looked confused and then a bit embarrassed, blushing angrily.

"I don't get it," he snapped, offended at what he saw as laughter at him. "What did I say? Those scratches look like claw marks, and if they don't get properly treated-"

Fives, the unhelpful d'ikut, burst out laughing. Kix clapped the shiny on the shoulder. "Those aren't claw wounds," the medic drawled.

"Yeah," Jesse snorted. "Those, shiny, are fuck-me-harder scratches."

Rex felt a dull flush starting up his neck. The shiny- what was his name- Del? – looked mortified, eyes widening as he turned a brilliant, scarlet red.

Good. Rex was not feeling the least bit charitable to his newest brother. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that it would be an abuse of power if he made the shiny's life living hell.

"All of you, shut up!" he bellowed. Gratifyingly, the locker room fell silent. Identical eyes met his in an unspoken question.

"If any of you so much as breathe a word of this to the commander or the general, you will find yourselves back on Kamino, scrubbing out the long necks' toilets for the rest of your lives," he growled.

"Now, I don't want to hear anymore about this," he barked. " Knowing you lot," he cast a scathing gaze over them, every inch the implacable captain, " you'll be gossiping like old biddies behind enemy lines and get shot by some tinny because you couldn't keep your eyes in your head. Am I clear!?"

The parade voice of every soldier rang back- "Yes, sir!"

"Good," Rex stated flatly. He cast his eyes, hard as stone, over his men. Then, grabbing his shirt, he stalked out of the locker room.

Striding down the hall, Rex thought furiously. His orders nonwithstanding, this would be all over the Resolute. What if Ahsoka heard? She was doubtlessly angry enough- he was sure the only reason she hadn't had him sent back to Kamino or court-martialed was her Jedi empathy and forgiveness- and he didn't want to find out what would happen if she found out that the main piece of gossip was his, and consequently her's, sex life.

The captain sighed. When had it all gotten so messed up that fracking paperwork seemed like an escape?

* * *

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the second to last chapter. The final chapter will be posted when I get back from vacation and have had sorted out the details of the revised version of JoR with Jade_Max, so you all will have information about what she's writing, the several alternate pieces we've planned out in the_ _universe JoR has created, and the two possible sequels. _


End file.
